Woodpecker & The Hummingbird
by jtlandry1998
Summary: Continuation of Deadman Wonderland. Minatsuki and Ganta bump into each other in a shop. Oneshot, but with enough support, I might write more. Hope you like it.


Woodpecker & The Hummingbird Deadman Wonderland Fanfiction by James Landry

* * *

Story edited with kagaminelen478 After the end of Deadman Wonderland  
5 year timeskip: Ganta age 19, Minatsuki age 22

Minatsuki and Ganta run into each other after Minatsuki has a retrial and was released from prison. They were in a mall at a flower shop because Ganta was looking for an arrangement for Senji and Makina's wedding.

"Fancy meeting you here, Woodpecker!" shouted Minatsuki as she found Ganta looking at the primroses.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you there. I thought you were still in prison. I mean, not like that..."

"I understand! _Jeez!_ You are acting like we were in another Carnival Corpse!" Minatsuki interrupts. "Besides, I am totally different now. Unless you like the crazy me," she mused as Ganta blushed."What's up?"

Ganta mentally sighed as he said, "I am shopping for an arrangement for Senji and Makina's wedding. Did you know that they were going to get married? Anyways, I have the honor of being Senji's best man. I am just absolutely thrilled for them." What Ganta didn't know was that he was blushing hard.

"Wow, I had no idea that Crow... er.. I mean, Senji was with Makina." Minatsuki replied.

"Yeah. It surprised me too." Ganta said nervously. "So I am thinking back know, and I think I still need a plus one for the wedding... so will you be my date?"

Minatsuki blushes extremely hard and punches Ganta in the gut, "Sure, I mean, it was all of a sudden, but it sounds like fun."

Ganta's heart races as he thinks _'Wow! Yes, now I have a date. And with Minatsuki no less.'_as he says "Thank you. So, hows Yo?"

"That particular idiot is away in America for college." Minatsuki said as brushed off the topic of her very own brother. "And how about you, what do you do now?"

"I have been taking care of Shiro, we have an apartment together, since I have nowhere else to go. She is my sister after all. I am making sure she doesn't get into trouble. She is back at the apartment watching an Aceman marathon on TV." Ganta said. "Hey, do you wanna meet up at a McDonalds' later?"

"Sure, not very romantic, but I haven't been there in a while." Minatsuki replied. "What time?"

"Tonight at 7 at the one on Alexander... wait I'll pick you up." Ganta replied as he rethought his plan. "Where do you live?"

Minatsuki proceeded to write her address on a piece of paper and seductively put it in Ganta's jacket pocket. "See you later." Minatsuki whispered as she kissed Ganta on the cheek, which made Ganta blush.

"B...bye!" Ganta stumbled.

* * *

Ganta's POV

"Wow. This is my first date in a while. I am kinda nervous. I'll buy her a rose or two while I'm here. Maybe I'll score a few points with her." Ganta thought.

"She was pretty, is she your girlfriend?" the cashier asked as Ganta walked up to the counter making Ganta blush.

"No, she is an old acquaintance, but it would be nice. I like her a lot, especially since she is all grown up. It think she may be the one." Ganta dreams off as he buys the arrangement and a five real roses and a fake one. "And I am a romantic, well except that I set up our first date at a fast food restaurant. I'm gonna save the fake rose for a later date. I'm gonna do the whole 'I will love you until the last rose wilts' when I propose, if I ever do. I really do hope so."

"Well, I hope it works out for you two. You two make a good couple." The cashier tells him. "I slipped you something extra in the bag." she whispered and winked at him. "Relax, it is just a small necklace. I think it will look beautiful on her."

"Thanks," Ganta replied as he left the shop.

"Good luck!" the cashier shouted.

Ganta turned and gave her a wave. "Bye!"

* * *

Minatsuki's POV

"It's okay Minatsuki. It is only Ganta, he can't even hurt a fly." Minatsuki mumbled under her breath as she stared at herself as she got out of the shower. "Hmm, what should I wear? Should I wear the dress I bought after I left the flower shop, or my little black dress?"

I debated with myself for 15 minutes before I ended up wearing an aqua blouse with a yellow mid-length skirt. I look super-cute. I will have him worshiping me.

I check the time. Well, crap! It is only 5! Oh well, I guess I will watch some TV.

I turned on the TV and changed to my favorite show, "The Big Bang Theory". OMG! It is an old show, but it is freaking hilarious. I think Ganta is like Raj. Not that Ganta has selective mutism, but the fact that he is shy and kind, but I just want to slap the two sometimes. Howard, the sleazebag of the TBBT group, got on my nerves in the beginning of the series, but after he met and got married to Bernadette, he grew on me. Leonard, the main focus, is cool. He is super smart, but can sometimes be a jerk at times. His on-off girlfriend, Penny, is so pretty, I'm jealous. She is the epitome of a blonde bombshell. Anyways, I watched three episodes and halfway through the fourth I hear a knock at the door.

"Minatsuki! It's me, Ganta. Are you ready?"

I holler back, "Gimme a second. Lemme put my shoes on." I put on a pair of cute black flats and turn off the TV and head to the door.

* * *

Ganta's POV

When she stepped out and turned around to lock her door, I couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. I blushed furiously, and thankfully it went away when she turned back around. I was about to compliment her on how she was extremely pretty she was tonight instead it ends up that she kisses me on the cheek and says, looking up and down my shower-fresh and nice -clothed body, "You look good. Not bad. Let's go. I'm starving."

She started to walk off as I gently grabbed her hand and said, "I just wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight. So... let's get going."

I walked her to my car, a brand new luxury model Acura TSX, and opened her door like a gentleman would and let her in. Before I closed the door she giggled "Jeez, Ganta, what did you do, rob a bank?" I giggled and closed the door. I walked coolly to my side of the card and got in. I started the car and pressed on the gas pedal.

I knew that the drive there would take 25 minutes or so, so I asked her "Would you care for some music?"

She replied, "Sure, put it on the modern rock station."

"Wow, that's cool, I had no idea that you listen to rock."

"Well, duh. I'm not the kind of girl to listen to classical!"

I tuned the radio and the first song was Master of Puppets by Metallica, which caused a "Heck yeah!" to erupt from her slightly causing me to jump a little. She started singing along, and I joined in.

"Well, crap." I mutter, "There is a huge wreck ahead. Don't worry, I had planned ahead and bought ice cream for us. I put it in the backseat."

"Thank God, 'cause I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.

As soon as the traffic came to a standstill, I unbuckled and got the ice cream out with spoons. "Hope you like chocolate."

"I do!" she replied hungrily taking the cup from me.

We sat there for nearly an hour, eating and singing before we made it to McDonald's. "Are you still kinda hungry? I am, just a little."

"Yeah, I am."

We got inside and ordered and I paid. She got a crispy honey mustard snack wrap and I got a ranch chicken BLT. While she went to go fill up her drink, I told the cashier to put a slice of bacon in her snack wrap. I told him this was our first date, and I had a suspicion she liked bacon. He did and I paid.

As she took her first bite, she went "OMG, there is a piece of bacon in here! Ganta, did you do this?", while giving me a death stare.

"My suspicions were right! You do like bacon! Yeah, it was me."

"Thank you! I love bacon!" she exclaims.

"No problem, alright let's finish eating, I'm getting tired."

* * *

Minatsuki's POV

"Yeah, me too. I think the ice cream made me sleepy," I said kinda slurring my words.

We finished eating about twenty minutes later and he drove me home. We got to my door and I unlocked it. I stared at him in his eyes, and, I have no idea what came over me, I kissed him. I was embarrassed, so I ran inside saying "Let's go out again some time."

I think he stood there in utter amazement for two minutes before replying "OK." He left, and that was it. Our first date.

The End 


End file.
